Nos chemins sont liés
by Zorca
Summary: Bonjour . Mouip, c'est pas une hallucination ; Donc fin de la guerre, tous les G-Boys ont gardé contact sauf Heero qui a disparu et Duo pense à lui... (Rolala ! de pire en pire pour les résumés ;;;) Bref, v'la l'chap 4
1. Nos chemins sont liés 1

Auteur : Zorca

Base    : Gundam-Wing

Genre  : Commande

              Yaoi

              Lemon pour plus tard

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

Petit mot : Elle est pour toi ma Natsu, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ Gros bisous

** Nos chemins sont liés** Chapitre 1 : La guerre est finie 

**Pov de Quatre :**

Voilà, c'est fini. Les tueries, les barbaries, le sang des innocents, tout est fini… Et nous nous en sommes tous sortis.

Nous avons été conviés à des fêtes en notre honneur. Nous avons croisé partout les mêmes regards incrédules qui se posaient sur nous. Des adolescents, encore des enfants, comment ont ils pu être ces tueurs, ces sauveurs ?

Nous nous sommes prêtés à leurs jeux, à leurs questions, à leurs demandes. Ils avaient besoin de nous approcher, de nous dire merci pour alléger leur conscience. 

Pendant que nous saignions, pendant que nous souffrions, pendant que les cauchemars dévoraient nos nuits, à nous, ces si frêles adolescents, les Durand étaient au cinéma, les Dupond se faisaient un bon restaurant, les Dubois étaient au parc avec leurs enfants, les Dupuis se disaient que nous compliquions tout.

Nous avons souri, nous avons répondu, nous avons serré des mains et nous avons remercié… Remercier de quoi me direz-vous ? Pour ces honneurs, ces sourires et ces gentillesses qui leur permettaient d'enfouir bien profondément leur peur…

« Vous pensez qu'ils pourront être resocialisés ? Ne présenteront-ils pas un danger pour la société ? »

Combien d'entre eux se sont dit que tout ce que nous désirions c'était du repos ? Se sont-ils doutés que ces semaines de gala et de bain de foule qu'ils nous imposaient nous empêchaient de faire la seule chose que nous désirions tous à ce moment là… Etre ensemble encore un peu… Pouvoir en profiter encore… Avoir le temps de prouver que l'on s'aime avant de se dire au revoir.

Nous ne sommes pas dupes… A chacun ses désirs, à chacun sa façon de fuir et d'oublier les horreurs, à chacun sa façon de se retrouver et d'apprendre à vivre.

Bien sûr que ce qui nous lie est indéfectible. Bien sûr que notre amitié survivra aux années qui s'écoulent en silence. Mais nous savons tous que pour survivre, il allait falloir se séparer. 

Comment tirer un trait sur la guerre si nous restions entre soldats, avec des manies de soldats ?

Notre proximité nous replongerait dans l'habitude… Vérifier les portes, repérer les issues, savoir si nous sommes suivis, chercher une arme que nous ne désirons plus porter au moindre sursaut de l'un d'entre nous.

Au bout de deux semaines nous avons craqué. 

Nous dormions tous ensembles dans une maison louée pour l'occasion, un vrai petit palace qui nous rappelait malgré le confort les planques insalubres de notre existence de terroristes. Notre vie en commun n'arrangeait pas les choses, nous étions toujours sur le qui vive.

Ce matin là, nous nous sommes tous levés fatigués des cérémonies et des honneurs. Nous en avions assez. 

Même Duo n'avait pas le sourire. Il se contenta d'un micro rictus et d'un bonjour indistinct avant de s'asseoir devant son petit déjeuné.

Heero était sorti. Il avait juste laissé un mot sur le table : 'je reviens' qui nous a tous un peu détendu… Même le soldat voulait oublier la guerre.

Nous nous regardions tous en chiens de faïence, déposant nos interrogations et nos désirs dans les yeux des autres sans vouloir les prononcer. Qui allait dire en premier ce que tous les autres pensaient ?

Nous avons entendu la porte s'ouvrir et nous avons reconnu les pas de Heero dans le hall. Un silence pesant l'a accueilli dans la cuisine. Il n'a rien dit non plus. Il a juste jeté sur la table cinq titres de transport.

« Ils vont savoir où » lâcha Wufei à la limite de l'émotion.

« Non, j'en ai pris plein d'autres que j'ai distribués, si près au niveau des départ qu'ils ne trouveront pas. »

Duo fut le premier sur ses jambes, prit un billet, le regarda et cria en courant dans sa chambre.

« On a dix minutes pour se préparer guys !!! »

En cinq minutes nous étions tous prêts, même notre Américain, surexcité comme au jour d'une importante mission… Ce sont ces comparaisons là qu'il nous faudra oublier…

                              /§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

**Pov de Duo :**

****

Vous ne me croirez jamais !!!! Le Vietnam !!!!

Heero nous a choisi un vrai paradis en bord de mer… 

Au plus près, c'est à dire une bonne dizaine de kilomètres, il y a de gentils paysans qui cultivent leur riz…

Aucun bruit, aucune civilisation, loin du tumulte des villes qui s'éveillent, notre soldat parfait vient de nous offrir la paix de l'âme.

L'océan devant la maison est une limpide invite à la baignade. On entend en dormant le roulis incessant des fines vagues… Comment a bien pu faire Heero pour trouver un tel endroit ?

D'ailleurs, comment a t'il pu deviner que précisément ce matin là nous voudrions tous partir ?

Quoi que, franchement, même le premier jour nous nous serions envolés sans aucun regret.

Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes là. Les autres dorment encore. La nuit n'est pas finie.

J'ai envie de sortir prendre l'air, de m'allonger de tout mon long dans le sable et de crier aux étoiles qui disparaissent que nous sommes encore en vie !!!! Je veux voir naître le soleil sur l'aube de cette existence nouvelle, je veux lui demander plein de services pour moi et pour mes amis. J'aimerai qu'il nous offre enfin le bonheur de vivre et la paix réelle.

Je sors doucement de la maison. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle est remplie d'anciens soldats aux réflexes plus aiguisés que les griffes d'un Cerbère. 

Je m'éloigne rapidement vers la plage et là, je remarque se découpant sur l'horizon jaunissant, l'ombre obscure de Heero… Simple à reconnaître avec ses cheveux en bataille qui le font ressembler à un hérisson… 

« Tu peux t'approcher Duo, tu ne me déranges pas. »

Pourquoi je m'étonne ?… Je sais bien que j'ai affaire au perfect-soldier-toujours-sur-ses-gardes-et-que-rien-ne-me-surprendra-jamais-d'abord. C'est peut-être plutôt cette longue phrase qui me laisse coi. Je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude de Heero l'adolescent.

Il se retourne et me regarde en haussant un sourcil… Heu, ça fait combien de temps que je poireaute derrière lui à réfléchir ? Je secoue la tête en souriant et je viens m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Excuse, j'suis pas encore bien réveillé. »

Et là Heero sourit. J'n'en prendrais pas l'habitude… 

C'est un vrai sourire, pas un rictus de psychopathe qu'il me fait là. Ca lui est déjà arrivé deux fois depuis que nous sommes ici, une fois par jour.

La première fois, c'est quand on est arrivé en bateau sur la plage, je courrais partout en sautillant comme un gamin et je me suis mis à lui sauter au coup en hurlant : 'Merci Hee-chan !!!!!' Et loin de m'assassiner (peut-être parce qu'il porte plus son flingue remarquez…) Heero m'a sourit d'un air amusé… Ben, moi, j'en suis tombé sur les fesses et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à débiter comme sottise ça a été un pathétique 'Waouhhh, t'as un de ces putains de sourire !!!!'. 

Heero a penché la tête sur le côté en me regardant, j'suis sûr qu'il se demandait si j'me foutais pas de sa gueule. Et quand il a vu que non à mon air ahuri, il m'a tendu la main, m'a relevé et a dit en montrant la bâtisse devant nous : 'Là, c'est la maison'

J'me rappelle que le soir même, je me suis fait incendier par Quatre…

« Non mais, t'es pas possible, à son premier sourire c'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire !!!! C'est un coup à ce qu'il ne sourît plus jamais ça Duo ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple pour lui que pour toi !!! »

« J'suis désolé Cachou-Quatãj'ai pas fait exprès c'est vrai… »

La deuxième fois, c'était le lendemain, et c'était encore pour moi, mais c'était moins sympa. C'était un sourire foutage-de-gueule je vous prie, avec la moue taquine made-in-moi qui va avec. C'est de ma faute si je pensais que la mousson c'était le nom d'un champagne ? Y'a pas de mousson sur L2 monsieur Yuy !!!

Et le troisième aujourd'hui, à l'aube du troisième jour, un sourire attendri, présage pour moi d'une bien plus belle nouvelle vie.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Heu… Ben, c'est que j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Quatre en rentrant moi… »

« Je t'écoute. »

Rhoooooooo, Heero Yuy parle et m'écoute moi, le bavard impénitent qui casse les pieds à tout le monde ?

« Ben, je pensais à toi. »

Il me regarde et attend que je continue.

« Ca fait bizarre de te voir ainsi… »

« Humain ? »

Son regard s'est assombri, son expression s'est un peu tendue. Si je continue à me couler de la sorte, je vais voir réapparaître le soldat parfait en moins de cinq secondes.

« Non, c'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire et ça te va bien… Ca fait du bien en fait. »

Allez savoir comment moi, Duo, le roi de la gaffe, ai réussi mon coup, mais Heero se détend et me montre l'horizon. Quelques secondes plus tard naissent les premiers rayons du soleil et nous sommes là, tous les deux, assis et sereins, à regarder se dérouler sous nos yeux émerveillés, le fabuleux spectacle de cette éternelle renaissance.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. »

Il parle de J ou de moi là ?

Il remarque mon air perdu et reprend lentement.

« Pour apprendre à sourire. »

Oh, il parle de moi… Ca m'émeut, c'est bête, mais j'ai l'impression d'assister aux premiers gazouillements d'un bébé, à son ouverture au monde.

« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir offert ton amitié coûte que coûte Duo, de n'avoir jamais fait semblant que je n'existais pas… de t'être inquiété aussi souvent pour moi. »

« Les autres aussi tu sais Heero, nous t'aimons tous. »

« Alors, merci pour ça. »

Je l'ai regardé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il attendait une autre réponse…. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre et je n'ai plus su quoi répondre. Peut-être que mes yeux luisants de larmes contenues ont parlé pour moi en fait. C'est ce que je crois. Comme je me suis douté que ce matin là, Heero m'avait dit adieu… J'avais envie de pleurer.

Le lendemain matin, il était plus là. Il y avait une feuille et un crayon au milieu de la table, mais il n'avait rien écrit dessus. Notre petit déjeuné était prêt, il avait même beurré et mis de la confiture sur les tartines.

On avait tous envie de pleurer, mais on ne l'a pas fait. On savait bien que de nous tous, c'était Heero que l'on ne pourrait jamais retrouver s'il décidait de se cacher. Espérait-on de lui une adresse, quelques renseignements ?

On savait tous que l'on allait devoir se quitter, Heero était le premier à avoir eu le courage de partir, c'était tout. Je me suis vite rendu compte que les autres étaient en colère aussi. J'étais le seul à qui il ait dit au revoir… Je ne savais pas que j'avais réussi à autant toucher le plus parfait des soldats.

Maintenant, quand j'y réfléchis, là, assis derrière mon guichet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout analyser différemment…. Son merci, mes réponses…. Je me demande si tout n'aurait pas pu être différent.

Nous nous sommes dit 'à plus' une semaine plus tard. On s'est dit où on irait. Il a été convenu que l'on passerait tous nos adresses à Quatre et que c'est lui qui les dispatcherait après pour une raison simple… C'était le seul à savoir où il allait vraiment…

01 : parti on ne sait où…

03 avait décidé de vivre sur Terre.

04 irait tenir les rennes de sa compagnie.

05 retournait sur L5

Et moi, je décidais d'aller bannir les démons de mon enfance sur L2. 

C'est vrai, L2 est moche. C'est un dépotoir de bas quartier, un véritable coupe gorge. Mais c'était tout ce que je connaissais réellement. Pour apprendre à me reconstruire, il fallait que je me retrouve, que je revive mon enfance… C'est sur cette colonie qui m'a maudit qu'il fallait que j'aille.

                              /§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

A suivre…


	2. Nos chemins sont liés 2

Auteur : Zorca

Base    : Gundam-Wing

Genre  : Commande

              Yaoi

              Lemon pour plus tard

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

Petit mot : Heu… Ils sont pas bien long mes chapitres hein ? ^^ 

              Désolée, j'essaierai de faire mieux après… Gros bisous ma Natsu ^.^

Petit mot 2 ou 'ne tuez pas la fiqueuse trop bavarde ^^ ' : J'ai reçu deux messages sans adresse pour répondre alors, je vous laisse un petit mot ici ^.^

Pour Lizzie et pour Sophie : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ^________^ Et pour la suite, c'est maintenant. ^.^

Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos messages, et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.

Gros bisous ^^  
  


** Nos chemins sont liés** Chapitre 2 : Vivement Noël !!! 

**Pov de Quatre :**

****

Cela fait deux ans maintenant que la guerre est finie. Les gens se promènent en riant dans la rue et les enfants jouent tranquillement au parc. Plus personne ne portent d'armes pour sortir de chez eux et les G-Boys contre toute attente se sont sociabilisés… Du moins je crois…

Nous ne nous sommes plus revus depuis notre fuite au Vietnam, depuis ces vacances au goût de Paradis qui me font encore rêver. Nous avons gardé le contact pourtant, mais avec une certaine pudeur. Duo a décidé pour nous tous que l'on n'utiliserait que le téléphone ou les lettres, trouvant que ce serait beaucoup plus drôle de se revoir après, beaucoup plus étonnant… Nous avons tous acceptés, tous sauf le grand absent, Heero Yuy. Aucun d'entre nous n'a eu de ses nouvelles et pourtant, nous l'avons tous recherchés, j'en suis sûr, avec les moyens mis à notre disposition…

J'ai reçu une carte de chacun de mes camarades pour mon anniversaire. Il n' y a que dans ces occasions là que nous nous contactons. Cela m'a permis de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus vu que je les ai tous appelés pour les remercier et pour prendre de leurs nouvelles… Le moins que l'on puisse dire et que j'ai souvent été étonné de leurs choix de carrières.

Trowa avait d'abord repris sa place au cirque, puis cette vie sans risque, cette vie au milieu de la foule l'avait fatigué. Alors l'impassible Trowa Barton était parti à l'aventure. Il est devenu archéologue, vulcanologue, biologiste selon où son besoin de danger tente de le pousser. Il parcourt la Terre en long, en large, en travers, de ses sommets les plus abrupts à ses profondeurs les plus cuisantes avec un jeune aborigène d'Australie. Cela m'a fait rire… Il ne manquerait plus que le pilote 03 se mette à l'océanologie… J'ai appris qu'il y a quelques temps, lui et Wufei s'étaient revus et avaient passé quelques mois ensembles… Quand Trowa me l'a annoncé, il m'a dit :

« Pour savoir pourquoi, tu demanderas à Wufei… Tu verras, c'est étonnant. »

Et il s'était mis à rire… Ce mystère là ne m'a pas intrigué longtemps. A peine la conversation avec notre ancien dompteur, nouvel explorateur, à son terme, j'appelais dans la foulée notre petit chinois pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Pour être franc, de savoir qu'ils s'étaient revus m'avait fait de la peine… Mes amis me manquaient de plus en plus et l'impatience tout comme l'anxiété de les retrouver grandissaient en moi…

Wufei… Oui, je l'avoue, si je n'étais pas assis, j'en serais tombé à la renverse… Notre solitaire et indomptable petit dragon était allé voir Trowa pour prendre des cours de cirque… 

A la fin de la guerre, il s'était tout d'abord inscrit chez les Preventers. Cette vie là l'avait rendu malade, presque instable… Wufei ne se remettait pas de la guerre et revivait inlassablement les horreurs de L5, les catastrophes qui lui avaient assombri sa vie… 

Après trois mois de psychanalyse et une démission tonitruante, il était parti en quête de spiritualité et avait atterri dans une Lamaserie Tibétaine. Il y reçut les pansements pour son âme, mais dans le même temps, il fût confronté à la misère des enfants l'environnant. Il avait alors commencé à s'en occuper, à les faire rire, leur inculquant les préceptes du théâtre d'ombre. Puis il était allé voir Trowa pour se perfectionner dans l'art d'être drôle et maintenant, il écumait toutes les sphères qui composaient notre monde, apprenant aux enfants le cirque, le théâtre, dénichant des subventions pour la restauration d'une salle de spectacle, créant avec eux des costumes… Une fois qu'il les quittait, les quartiers pauvres qu'il avait visités étaient animés des représentations montées de toute pièce par des enfants. Le pilote 05 avait enfin trouvé son équilibre.

En début d'après-midi, je me décidais à appeler Duo. A la fin de la guerre ce dernier avait reçu un nombre de propositions hallucinantes pour devenir acteur ou mannequin… Mais Duo Maxwell ne voulait plus être Shinigami, il ne voulait plus jouer, plus paraître… Il les avait toutes refusées et avait vogué de petits boulots en jobs insignifiants. Puis, il avait atterri en tant que hôte d'accueil dans un aéroport…

« Je ne suis pas guichetier Quatre, je suis hôte d'accueil moi monsieur… »

« Bah, ça revient au même nan ? »

« Quatre…… -_- !!!! »

« Ok, ça va j'ai compris Duo, d'accord… Tu es hôtesse d'accueil, pas de problème ^.^ »

« Attends un peu que je te revois Quatre, et je vais t'en faire bouffer moâ de l'hôtesse, tu vas voir !!!! »

Il y eut un grand blanc au téléphone, puis Quatre reprit d'une petite voix.

« J'aimerai que l'on se revoit tous Duo… Vous me manquez tellement… »

« A moi aussi Quatre, je te promets qu'à moi aussi… »

C'était ainsi que l'idée avait germé, la seule idée raisonnable dans l'entremêla loufoque de celles proposées par l'américain… 

Noël… Dans quatre, cinq mois…

Duo était d'accord, les autres ne furent pas plus durs à convaincre. Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils reçurent chacun deux billets pour Moscou, pour enfin se retrouver dans une des résidences Winner avec les compliments de Duo Maxwell et de la Trans-colonia air lines.

                              /§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

**Pov de Duo :**

C'est là que l'absence de Heero se fait le plus sentir… On va tous se retrouver, mais lui ne sera pas là… Je regarde les enveloppes que je poste… Une au nom de Quatre, une au nom d'une association : 'Joie et spectacle pour tous' et enfin l'une au nom d'un institut de recherche : 'La nature et l'homme'… Il n'y en a pas au nom de Mister Freeze, ni même pour le parti pour la libération des glaçons indépendants et encore moins pour la société de recherche sur les interactions entre hommes et ordinateurs dont il serait le cobaye fétiche… Rien de tout cela… Heero Yuy a tout simplement disparu.

J'ai souvent fait des recherches sur les ordinateurs de la compagnie aérienne où je bosse… C'est peut-être pour cela que j'y suis resté d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas très moral, c'est vrai, mais je 'surveille' les déplacements de tous et c'est pour cela que je leur ai envoyé deux tickets à chacun… Quelle que soit leur destination, mes amis, mes collègues, mes frères, voyagent toujours à deux, mais ne s'en vantent pas au téléphone… 

Quatre avec une certaine Myriam Bergman, directrice d'un institut pour les enfants handicapés dont la Winner corporation est l'une des plus grandes donatrices.

Trowa avec Simagou Bénoui… Je ne sais absolument rien sur lui.

Wufei avec un certain Kasu Omigey, psychothérapeute de son état… 

Moi aussi j'ai eu deux tickets… Ma compagnie sait qui je suis et elle nous les a à tous gracieusement offerts pour nous remercier de nos souffrances… Pour une fois, j'en ai profité…

Mais je voyagerai seul, je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner. Oh, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de potes et que je vis reclus, non, même pas du tout… J'ai un cercle d'amis plutôt conséquent, même une petite amie, mais ce ne sont pas des personnes si intimes que ça. Aucun d'entre eux ne compte autant pour moi que mes anciens compagnons de galère. Alors, je préfère y aller seul et ne me concentrer que sur eux.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé un Heero Yuy sur le fichier des voyageurs, ni même aucun nom s'en rapprochant. J'ai fait tous les recoupements possibles et imaginables, mais jamais je n'ai eu le moindre espoir, le moindre doute. J'ai même vérifié tous les vols en partance pour l'Alaska, l'Antarctique ou l'Arctique, mais sans succès. Le pilote 01 s'est effacé de notre monde.

C'est certainement quand on va tous se revoir que la douleur de son absence sera la plus vive. En attendant je revois ses sourires, ses trois sourires rien que pour moi et je me sens vidé, comme déshérité de la vie, à nouveau orphelin mais cette fois-ci d'un de mes frères et je souffre.

En attendant, je revois ses yeux et son sourire ce matin là… Je réentends ces courtes phrases…. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire que je n'ai pas compris ce que Heero Yuy voulait me dire ? Tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que si notre si parfait soldat me redisait les mêmes choses aujourd'hui, je ne lui formulerais pas les mêmes réponses, même si ces dernières restent complètement floues et inconnues de moi.

                              /§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

A suivre…


	3. Nos chemins sont liés 3

Auteur : Zorca

Base    : Gundam-Wing

Genre  : Commande

              Yaoi

              Lemon pour plus tard

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

Petit mot : Il est encore court celui-la ^^ 

              Allez, petite rencontre fortuite qui fait du bien au moral -)

Merci à toutes de me lire et de supporter mes insipidités avec courage ^.^

Bisous ma Natsu. Je pense très fort à toi.

  Nos chemins sont liés Chapitre 3 : Surprise ^.^ 

**Pov de Duo :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai beau faire, rien ne va. Pourtant je devrais être heureux. Ce soir, je suis en congé. Je me suis pris un mois de vacances (dont deux semaines sans solde mais bon….) pour les fêtes et je pars dans sept jours rejoindre Quatre, le temps de fignoler mes achats de Noël. J'ai déjà acheté des cadeaux pour chacun d'entre eux, divers petits machins que je désirais leur offrir quand nous vivions tous ensembles, mais j'avais trop peur de mourir pour mettre ces plans là à exécution. J'ai aussi trouvé un cadeau pour Heero, c'est stupide mais c'est comme ça…. Je sais qu'il va à tous terriblement nous manquer.

« …. nous t'aimons tous…. »

Maintenant, quand j'y réfléchis, là, assis derrière mon guichet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout analyser autrement…. Son merci, mes réponses…. Je me demande si tout n'aurait pas pu être différent.

J'étais un enfant alors, je ne comprenais pas bien les choses et s'il y en a bien une que j'ai assimilée en repassant en boucle dans ma mémoire notre vie commune, c'est que j'étais amoureux de Heero Yuy. J'étais trop jeune, trop perdu, et j'ai identifié ce sentiment à de l'admiration…. Mais c'était bien plus que ça, ce besoin quasi viscéral d'être à ses côtés, de le voir vivre, de me sentir accepté, de toujours rechercher le soutien dans ses yeux océan…. Ca me bouffe quelque part et c'est ça qui me mine le moral…. Il ne sera pas là. Et il me manque, ils me manquent tous. J'appréhende de les revoir.

Que vont-ils penser de moi ? Serai-je à la hauteur de leurs attentes ?

Et si nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire ?

Du coup, j'ai pas envie, pas envie d'y aller, peur de me manger leur indifférence en pleine figure. Mais d'un autre côté, leur absence à tous se fait ressentir comme jamais auparavant et j'ai besoin d'eux, besoin de les revoir, envie comme pas permis de tout plaquer maintenant et de prendre le premier vol en partance pour la demeure de Quatre, pour la Terre.

Pourquoi est-ce que depuis ce matin je n'arrive pas à me défaire de leur visage ?

Pourquoi tout ce que je fais me ramène à eux ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai envie de pleurer tant leur absence me fait mal ?

Je fais mon boulot par automatisme, pose les questions, reçoit les papiers sans m'en soucier. J'ai envie de m'enfuir.

« Bonjour, veuillez me donner votre carte d'identité s'il vous plait. »

Une carte d'identité m'est tendue sans un mot et je la prends sans même relever les yeux. Je lis le nom et sort mon baratin habituel.

« Où désirez vous vous rendre M. Heedo Lowuy ? »

Te te te…. Nan, nan, c'est pas possible, c'est du délire…. Je rêve…. C'est ça, c'est un rêve…. Halte…. Cinq secondes…. Heedo Lowuy…. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre la chamade alors que mes yeux se portent sur la photo pour confirmer ou infirmer ce que mon cerveau n'ose admettre…. Un frisson me submerge totalement….. Des yeux cobalts qui fixent l'objectif comme si c'était un ennemi à abattre…

Doucement je relève la tête pour voir passer dans ce regard une expression d'infinie surprise qui s'éteint comme elle était née

                              /§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

**Pov de Heero :**

Je déteste les files d'attente…. Encore deux personnes devant moi…. Et ce guichetier qui ne regarde même pas les personnes à qui il parle…. C'est d'un désagréable…. Tout ce que l'on peut voir c'est une casquette…. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais réellement de son apparence après tout…. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de retourner chez moi au plus vite, de fuir L2 et mes souvenirs…. C'est la première fois que je reviens ici… J'ai toujours refusé de m'y rendre, mais ce contrat là était trop important pour que je le refuse… Trop tentant, un si grand défi. Je ne l'ai pas croisé et heureusement. Je ne sais pas où il vit. Je les ai tous gommés. J'ai croisé Wu Fei une fois sur L1… Il était entouré d'enfants et il riait. Il ne m'a pas vu et tant mieux. J'ai essayé de les oublier, je n'ai pas pu. Alors j'ai annihilé avec plus ou moins de succès les sentiments qu'ils avaient fait naître chez moi. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire, devenir… Réléna m'a proposé de rester près d'elle. Pourquoi faire ? J'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à me regarder de la sorte et à souffrir de ma froideur. J'ai souffert aussi, je sais ce que c'est, je sais qu'on ne peut pas… oublier. L'informatique m'a fait vivre, survivre ?, deux mois. Un bon boulot, hyper bien payé, assis derrière un bureau à longueur de journée, reposant, très reposant, tellement lassant. Et maintenant… Je suis ce que j'étais amené à être. Je n'ai pas d'attache, pas de vie. Je n'existe plus alors, plus rien ne doit exister pour moi.

Ah, c'est mon tour….

« Bonjour, veuillez me donner votre carte d'identité s'il vous plait. »

Il ne me regarde pas non plus…. Tout ce que je vois, c'est sa main se tendre vers moi…. La mienne tremble alors que j'y dépose ma carte….

Cette main là me replonge dans mon passé…. Des doigts fins et agiles, qui travaillent avec fluidité sur un gundam…. Un sourire victorieux et confiant….

« Où désirez vous vous rendre M. Heedo Lowuy ? »

Et cette voix, sa voix, à peine plus grave mais beaucoup plus posée qui me rappelle un babillage incessant mais rassurant que j'écoutais l'air de rien, les moindres mots, les moindres phrases…

Je vois le visage du guichetier qui se redresse vers moi pour fixer dans les miens ses yeux améthyste….. Duo…. 

Je vois ses lèvres prononcer un nom muet, le mien, et ses yeux briller comme s'il allait pleurer. Mais tout ça, notre amitié, nos missions, c'est le passé. Ca n'a plus lieu d'exister, j'en ai assez souffert… Froid, je dois être froid, plus encore, je ne veux pas revivre ça…

« Sur Terre. »

Je l'ai dit d'un ton froid, détaché et je vois à l'expression de Duo que ça le surprend, que ça lui fait de la peine. Il me dévisage à la recherche d'une réponse puis baisse la tête d'un air résigné. Il tape sur son ordinateur et me tend quelques secondes plus tard mon ordre d'embarquement. Il souffre et ça se voit.

****

« Je retourne à Tokyo, c'est bien plus joli qu'ici. »

****

Ses yeux me regardent, interrogateurs alors que je me demande moi aussi pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Pourquoi l'aiguiller sur une vie alors qu'il n'y a plus sa place ? Pourquoi lui laisser l'occasion de me voir alors que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à lui parler, à lui, plus qu'à tout autre ?

De toute façon, quelle importance ? Je ne suis pas Heedo Lowuy à Tokyo.

Je me détourne sans un mot de plus, sans un regard. C'est une grande ville, si tant est qu'il veuille venir me voir il ne m'y trouvera pas… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait-il me voir moi ?

                              /§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

**Pov de Duo :**

Son apparition ne me quitte plus… Heero, le glaçon… Il mérite toujours aussi bien son surnom… 

Heedo Lowuy… Je n'aurais jamais cru que Heero eut tant d'humour… 

Il est sur Terre… Au Japon… A Tokyo….

Et cette crétine de journée s'éternise. Des clients, des clients et encore des clients qui veulent embarquer….

Et cette fichue horloge qui doit être détraquée et qui affiche toujours la même heure à quelques secondes près…. J'en ai marre, j'veux partir, j'veux rentrer chez moi….. Je veux attraper ma valise et m'envoler directement pour Tokyo. J'veux retrouver Heero.

Faut que j'appelle Quatre, faut que je le prévienne…. Non. Je lui enverrais un mail pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter si je suis en retard de quelques jours. Faut que je mette un mot sur la porte pour mes amis qui devaient venir me voir demain, parce que moi, je m'en fous, mais je ne reste pas une journée de plus ici. Je m'envole cette nuit pour la Terre…. 

'Fait…. Faudrait p't'être que je fasse une réservation-validation-édition de titre de transport…. 

Le vol est plein….. Désolé Monsieur Kimatto, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Faut que je mette la plante verte sur le pallier. Sidney la récupérera…. J'crois que je devais manger avec elle demain…. J'vous avais pas dit que j'avais une petite amie ? Bah…. De toute façon, avec ce coup là, je crois que l'on peut considérer que je suis célibataire…. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié que je parte sans elle….

Puis, faut que je pense à vider le frigo, à sortir les poubelles et à prendre mon caméscope…. Et aussi, j'crois que je ferai bien de m'acheter un plan de Tokyo et un dico de japonais pace que à part 'Omae o korusu', 'baka' et autre 'kuso', j'sais pas dire grand-chose et ce n'est pas avec ce maigre vocabulaire que j'vais me faire des amis.

Oh !!!! Et puis les cadeaux…. J'vais pas les trimballer dans tout l'Japon quand même…. Je sais, une fois arrivé là-bas, je les fais partir en colis chez Quatre et en même temps, j'en profiterai pour l'appeler…. Nan, le mailler…. Si je l'appelle, il va sentir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et va essayer de me tirer les vers du nez et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs au cas où….. je ne le retrouvais pas. Je sais que je m'en voudrais, que je n'en ressortirais pas indemne si Heero m'échappe alors qu'il est juste à portée.

Depuis que je l'ai revu, il hante mes pensées, mes souvenirs, ma mémoire. Il est devenu un but, une mission. Il faut que je le retrouve, que je le ramène vers nous, je ne me le pardonnerais pas au sinon. Il n'a pas vraiment changé, c'est étonnant. Toujours le même regard, toujours la même solidité dans sa stature et cette impression de puissance qui se dégage de lui. Il a grandi, peut-être 1m70, pas plus, et doit continuer à faire beaucoup de sport. Je ne dirais pas que Heero se soit sociabilisé, il donne toujours cette impression d'analyser ce qui l'entoure avec la conscience froide d'un ordinateur. L'adolescent que j'avais entraperçu lors de notre voyage au Vietnam n'a pas continué à s'épanouir et j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de ma faute…. Mais j'en sais rien, je sais plus…. Les seuls trucs qui soient clairs dans ma tête c'est que je veux retrouver Heero, je veux l'entendre me dire 'Baka', je veux qu'il m'assassine de ses yeux si profond…. Je veux retrouver Heero Yuy pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point il nous a manqué…

Nous….. Nous ?

« … nous t'aimons tous… »

_'J'ai eu l'impression qu'il attendait une autre réponse….'_

Nous ? Non…. Moi. Moi…. Je t'aimais Heero, et je crois bien que je t'aime encore.

Est-ce ce que tu attendais Heero, voulais-tu que je parle en mon nom ?... Je crois que je rêve, que je me fais des idées. Heero Yuy n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment.

                              /§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

A suivre…………

****


	4. Nos chemins sont liés 4

Auteur : Zorca

Base    : Gundam-Wing

Genre  : Commande

              Yaoi

              Lemon pour plus tard

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

Petit mot : Et oui… Ralala, j'suis sure que vous n'y croyiez plus… Bé… Moi non plus.

Bref. J'ai reçu pas mal de petits mots ces derniers temps (du style : Who ! Ecrivailleuse cagouillesque, tu vas te magner oui ! lol) pour la suite de cette fic et je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont écrit. 

J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre 4 te fera plaisir ma Natsu.

J'voudrais faire une spéciale dédicace à Seiishiko dont l'enthousiasme a vraiment été le moteur de la suite, merci à toi, et encore à vous toutes qui m'avaient encouragé à la reprendre. Vala, merci pour ça ^_________^

Puis… Même Ffnet a voulu m'encourager en m'envoyant 14 fois (je crois ^^ ) la review de Chris… Donc pô le choix quoi ^^ 

Maintenant que la diva a fini ^^ , redevenons plus terre à terre… Pour la suite bé… Heu… *sourire crispé* Patience hein ? ^^ 

**        Nos chemins sont liés** **Chapitre 4 :**** Comment te retrouver ?**

**Pov de Duo :**

****

****

Je viens d'arriver à Tokyo… Comme prévu j'ai pris la navette de nuit pour partir au Japon… Rien ne m'a arrêté, même pas Sydney qui m'hurlait dans les oreilles…

« Tu n'as pas le droit Duo !!!! »

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de partir Sydney ? »

J'm'en foutais… C'était dégueu, c'est vrai… Mais que dire d'autre ? Que faire d'autre ? Il fallait que je retrouve Heero… Il était bien au delà de tout ce qui me retenait à ce monde...

« Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça sans me dire où, ni même pendant combien de temps et encore moins pourquoi ! »

J'me suis mis à soupirer… Mes doigts ont stoppé le pliage de mes affaires, j'ai arrêté de faire ma valise…

« Où, pourquoi, pendant combien de temps ? Tu es sure que tu veux le savoir Sydney ? »

Ma petite Sydney est restée interdite alors que je recommençais à faire mes bagages. Elle est si mignonne pourtant… Mais je ne lui ai jamais menti, je ne lui ai jamais donné de faux espoirs… Je lui ai toujours dit qu'un jour je partirai peut-être comme ça et qu'elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi. Ca l'avait fait rire. Sydney a toujours cru que je jouais le rôle du grand mystérieux peut-être agent secret genre James Bond dans les films d'avant les colonies pour faire rêver les femmes… Et les hommes au demeurant. Sydney avait toujours su que j'étais bisexuel et c'est certainement cela qui l'avait fait rêver elle…

« Tu reviendras ? »

Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix bien loin de l'éclat vindicatif qui était le sien tout à l'heure… Petite brunette aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus, ma p'tite minette était quelqu'un de volontaire. 1m55 de caractère de cochon, ingénieuse, décidée, meneuse de troupe, indépendante… Son seul défaut était de ne pas être Heero Yuy… Reviendrais-je même si je ne le trouve pas ? Reviendrais-je vivre ici ? Saurais-je encore vivre ? Si Duo ne trouvait pas Heero, avait-il encore une place dans la vie de Duo ?

« Non Sydney. »

Elle a ravalé ses pleurs, je l'ai entendu… Elle a serré ses poings aussi, je l'ai su sans le voir… Je la connaissais bien ma p'tite amazone, j'l'aimais bien aussi…

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix s'était faite sèche, coupante comme une lame effilée… Mais elle ne savait pas que les armes blanches et moi…

« Dis moi pourquoi !!!!! »

Elle laissait exploser sa colère alors que je fermais mon sac. Tout était prévu. Mon vol partait dans deux heures, le loyer était payé jusqu'au mois de Février…

« Tu prendras la plante verte ? »

Elle était arrivée plus tôt que prévu pour me faire une surprise… Tout compte fait c'est elle qui en a eu une belle.

Elle s'exécuta… Elle attrapa le Dracæna… « C'est un marginata, _m'avait écrit Quatre en me l'envoyant_, tu le vois parce qu'il a trois couleur sur les feuilles… »

Le mur a pu les observer de près les trois couleurs alors que Sydney le faisait exploser dessus en éclaboussures de terre et éclats de céramique… 

« Putain !!! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi !!!! »

C'était un bel arbre… J'l'aimais bien et il savait mon histoire… C'était une idée de Quatre… « Quand tu vas pas bien, raconte lui ta vie, _qu'il m'avait écrit_, il ne te jugera pas. »

C'était ridicule, mais je l'ai fait pourtant… Sydney aussi a le droit d'en savoir un peu non ?

« Assis toi et écoute moi… »

Elle était en train de se diriger vers ma commode quand je me suis mis à parler, certainement dans le but à peine dissimulé d'envoyer tout ce qu'il y avait dessus par terre… Mais ça n'avait aucune importance… Cette vie là n'était plus ma vie. Elle ne l'avait jamais été… Elle pouvait détruire tout ce qui était ici, je ne voyais plus rien… Illusion de vie… Des yeux glacés venaient de la réduire à néant quelques heures plus tôt en me rappelant que ce monde là n'était pas le mien.

Sydney m'obéit en silence et s'assit sur le bord du lit prête à éclater en sanglots. Ma pauvre puce… Je l'ai faite souffrir pour vivre enfin… Mais elle guérira… Moi, je n'aurais pas pu guérir de son absence maintenant que j'avais goûté de nouveau à sa présence…

« Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout d'accord Sydney ? Sinon, je ne pourrai plus parler. »

C'était des choses que j'avais jamais racontées, dont je ne parlais plus depuis si longtemps… Depuis la fin de la guerre en fait, quand j'ai décidé que Duo Maxwell le G-Boys, le Shinigami, le pilote 02 était mort et enterré. J'lui ai pas dit pour les pilotes de Gundam, j'lui ai pas dit que j'en étais un… J'lui ai juste raconté une histoire, celle de cinq adolescents.

« Nous étions cinq, pendant la guerre… Me demande pas ni pourquoi ni comment, nous étions cinq tout simplement et nous étions les meilleurs amis, même si on ne se le montrait pas forcément. Plus aucun d'entre nous n'avait de parents. Nous n'avions pas de vie, pour deux d'entre nous nous n'avions même jamais été vivants. J'avais pas de nom, pas de famille et ils sont devenus la mienne. On a survécu à la guerre comme on a pu, mais ce n'était pas simple. Nous sommes devenus des professionnels de la survie. J'vais appeler mes amis par des numéros, tu veux bien Sydney ? C'est comme ça que nous appelaient les… autorités de toute façon…

Sydney hocha la tête en silence. Elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui racontais ça alors que j'allais la quitter, alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de moi avant…

« 01 était le professionnel de l'informatique… Grâce à lui nous pouvions savoir tout des endroits où nous allions faire nos larcins… C'était quelqu'un de froid, de déterminé… Quelqu'un que j'admirais énormément.

J'étais le numéro 2, no name, le voleur du groupe, celui dont le babillage ininterrompu faisait flancher les… policiers quand ils réussissaient à nous attraper.

03, sans nom, était quelqu'un de placide, de secret… 03 était doué pour être invisible, nul ne le remarquait s'il ne le voulait pas. Il était insoupçonnable…

04 était notre petit stratège… C'était aussi l'orateur du groupe. Il arrivait à embobiner tout le monde et il avait ce don particulier pour savoir d'instinct à qui l'on pouvait ou non faire confiance…

05 était celui qui nous redressait les bretelles, qui nous mettait dans le droit chemin. Il était colérique mais réfléchi et avait une philosophie instructive de la vie…

Nous étions cinq et nous avons dû survivre, grandir, nous faire une place dans ce monde…

Je suis toujours en contact avec 03, 04 et 05… Mais… 01 avait disparu et il est revenu Sydney… Je l'ai revu, et je sais presque où il est… Il faut que je le retrouve Sydney, il le faut. »

Je me suis tu après ça. Qu'avais-je le droit de lui dire en plus ?

Non… Je le vois dans son regard… L'espoir… Ne pose pas cette question Sydney… Ne la pose pas. Tu vas souffrir de la réponse…

« Alors tu peux revenir ? »

J'ai baissé la tête… Ma puce n'était pas du genre à se taire, à ne pas aller au fond des choses… Il allait me falloir lui dire…

Elle l'a plutôt bien pris en fait… Elle n'a pas réalisé. Ses beaux yeux bleus se sont écarquillés pour me fixer, elle a semblé manquer d'air puis elle s'est levée, a attrapé sa veste et est partie. J'ai appelé un ami pour qu'il aille la voir chez elle puis j'ai attendu mon taxi… Je me rappelle des mots de Sydney.

« Un homme… Un souvenir… C'est ridicule Duo, ridicule… Que feras-tu s'il ne t'aime pas ? »

« J'en mourais Sydney… »

Peut-être pas physiquement… Juste dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme… Je ne serais plus jamais le même.

/§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

J'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser alors que j'étais en route vers l'aéroport. J'ai pas arrêté de me rappeler de cette vie là, de cette vie d'avant qui me faisait encore parfois me réveiller en pleine nuit, haletant, yeux écarquillés, recouvert de sueur… Ma petite amazone ne s'en est jamais rendu compte… Il y a avait de cela longtemps que j'avais appris à hurler en silence…

Une p'tite demie-heure de route… Une p'tite demie-heure qui m'emmenait vers l'aéroport, qui me rapprochait de Heero Yuy…

Pendant cette demie-heure, des images… tellement d'images. 

Des morts, des morts par centaines et des deuils jamais vraiment terminés.

Du sang qui coule sur les doigts et l'adrénaline qui coure dans les veines.

Des blessures béantes, ou secrètes, jamais vraiment refermées.

La peur qui canalise nos actions, qui nous bouffe les entrailles… Peur de mourir, peur de ne pas réussir la mission… Et la plus terrible, peur de perdre un ami, un compagnon de galère, un frère de sang.

J'ai failli m'enfuir en arrivant devant l'aéroport tellement j'étais replongé dans mes rêves… cauchemars ?… dans ma vie d'avant.

C'était plein de soldats et de policiers là devant, tous avec des armes en bandoulières, visiblement avec l'intention de s'en servir.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Je ne suis plus 02, je ne suis plus le Shinigami. J'ai recomposé ma mine défaite, marché d'un pas sûr au milieu des soldats comme je savais si bien le faire avant en enregistrant mine de rien le moindre de leurs mouvements au cas où… C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que toutes ces habitudes ne m'avaient pas quitté, qu'au plus profond de moi, j'étais resté un pilote de gundam, un terroriste, c'était viscéral.

Ils ont fouillé mon sac de voyage, ouvert tous les cadeaux que j'ai faits pour mes amis, m'ont interrogé sur mon départ, mon adresse, mon travail… Ils ont interrogé tout le monde… Ils recherchaient quelqu'un. J'ai entendu une de mes ex petite amie, Béatrice Fy-tsu, hôtesse de son état, dire à des passagers embarquant pour un autre vol que Héroalde Meinstein, ministre du commerce entre la Terre et les colonies, ce qui était appelé commerce inter-fédéral, avait été retrouvé mort dans son appartement à quelques kilomètres de là. Paix à son âme… Mais c'était malgré tout un bon débarras. Il trempait dans des histoires pas nettes… Selon les premières conclusions des enquêteurs ce crime serait imputable au 'Fantôme', un tueur à gage qui sévissait depuis plus d'un an et qui n'avait jamais été attrapé. Ceci expliquait le déploiement de sécurité. Ils espéraient l'attraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse, si tant est qu'il n'ait pas déjà mis les voiles… A sa place même pas un quart d'heure après avoir fait le coup je me serais envolé… J'ai fait un petit clin d'œil en passant à Béa qui n'avait pas l'air si rassuré que ça et je suis entré dans la navette sans plus m'interroger.

Le voyage a été rapide… J'me rappelais tout simplement… Tout, tout est revenu, des images de Heero à foison, du terroriste, du soldat, du collégien, de celui qui ne savait pas vivre… de l'adolescent… Tant d'images… Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais gardé autant, je ne savais même pas qu'il était resté si omniprésent dans ma mémoire, dans mon âme…

J'le revois encore, sautant de son gundam, sautant avec son gundam et j'ai l'impression que ça se déroule maintenant, sous mes yeux. Je ressens l'oppression en moi, ce sentiment d'admiration qui me coupait le souffle à chaque fois que je le voyais et cette peur, cette peur qui est mienne aujourd'hui, cette surprise, cette perte de contrôle, cette sensation qui fait sursauter, qui noue l'estomac, qui enserre les entrailles… Les sentiments d'hier et les sensations d'aujourd'hui se mêlent et me perdent… Qui suis-je ? 

Un nombre ? Un homme ?

Shinigami ? Duo Maxwell ?

Pilote de gundam ? Hôte d'accueil dans un aéroport ?

En quelle année sommes-nous ? Est-ce aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce hier ?

Qu'est ma vie aux yeux de ma mémoire, de mon histoire ?

Il a suffit que je le revoie et l'illusion s'évapore. Toute cette vie n'était pas la mienne. J'ai eu beau renier la guerre, elle est ma patrie, elle est ancrée dans mon âme…

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça ?

Parce que je l'ai vu, dans ses yeux, que Heero Yuy, Heedo Lowuy ou qui qu'il soit d'autre, était resté 01.

J'suis arrivé à destination le matin après une nuit blanche pleine d'images colorées… souvent de rouge… souvent de sang… visible ou pas… nos mains en sont pleines de toute façon…

… … … … [Sortie du pov] … … … …

Duo soupira en récupérant tous les paquets qu'il avait dus emmener avec lui. Il aimait voyager léger, habitude gardée de son adolescence de globe trotter, et là il n'était pas gâté.

Il décida de commencer par s'en débarrasser. Les aérogares avaient cela de pratique qu'il y avait toujours un ou plusieurs transporteurs de colis express sur place. Il s'arrêta au premier qu'il trouva ouvert et les y déposa avec un soulagement visible. Il les fit tous partir pour Moscou, chez Quatre et écrit en vitesse un petit mot très flou à ce dernier pour lui expliquer l'arrivage massif et quoi était pour qui, en lui spécifiant qu'il arriverait peut-être en retard… ''_pour un imprévu, rien de grave, t'inquiètes, mais ça va me retenir quelques jours supplémentaires, je suis désolé. Mais pour me faire pardonner, promis, je vais tout faire pour vous ramener une belle surprise. Embrasse les deux autres ronchons de ma part et câlinoux Quatre, je te contacterai pour te dire quand j'arrive._''

Il avait gardé avec lui le cadeau pour Heero… C'était un tout petit paquet, tellement minuscule qu'il tenait dans son sac de voyage sans problème, tellement ridicule qu'il ne lui offrirait jamais…

Duo secoua la tête, il était peut-être temps de se secouer. Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit et ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les cabines téléphoniques… Béni soit les bottins !

_…_

_……_

_…… …_

Bon, d'accord, on pouvait toujours rêver ! Quel naïf avait-il fait sur le coup, comme si Heero Yuy, l'invisible Heero Yuy allait se mettre à n'importe quel nom que ce soit sur le bottin du coin ! Entre les différentes combinaisons de noms et les différentes associations (Oui il avait essayé le parti pour la libération des glaçons indépendants ! Et alors ?!!!!), il avait perdu deux heures et avait gagné un mal de tête... autant dire qu'il n'en était pas ravi. Tout ça pour rien… Qu'avait-il espéré ? Comment allait-il faire pour le retrouver ? Et si Heero n'était pas là ? S'il n'était pas à Tokyo ? Non… Heero ne lui aurait pas menti. Il n'aurait pas fait ça… Peut-être était-il sur liste rouge ? Peut-être piratait-il la ligne téléphonique du voisin aussi… Il avait du mal à imaginer le fana du laptop sans connexion internet…

Duo commençait déjà à désespérer. Il se rendait compte qu'il allait être dur si ce n'était impossible de retrouver l'ex 01 car ce dernier savait comment vivre dans une clandestinité absolue et il savait intrinsèquement que c'était le cas, qu'il s'était effacé du monde… Il décida de ne pas baisser les bras, de le chercher mais aussi de le prévenir qu'il était là pour mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Il allait y arriver, il allait le trouver, aucun doute n'était permis.

Avant tout il se chercha un hôtel et y déposa ses affaires. Il était déjà onze heures trente, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'après-midi en mettant en place son plan pour prévenir son ami de sa présence…

Mais comment faire…

Il y réfléchit longtemps, et l'idée germa… Elle était saugrenue, comme tout ce qui sortait de son cerveau, mais… Il pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche, qu'elle vise juste, qu'elle atteigne sa cible… Il allait faire ça…Un panneau publicitaire avec un numéro de téléphone dessus. Il savait que Heero devinerait ce que c'était.

L'après midi même il fit les démarches nécessaires et choisit un emplacement plus que visible pour que l'ex soldat parfait le contacte. 

Ce fut long, fastidieux. Il lui fallut d'abord faire les approches du projet, le croquis… Ca lui coûta cher mais il ne s'était jamais servi de la pension de soldat qu'il touchait depuis la fin de la guerre. Il s'y était toujours refusé et là il considérait que c'était le moment où jamais, qu'enfin cette rente trouvait son utilité...

L'affiche représentait un ange avec un pendentif rouge entouré de jaune qui avait une tache sur l'aile. A côté de lui il y avait un baril de lessive noir zébré de vert.

Le discours était ridicule, mais il ne comptait pas.

« Vos ailes ne sont plus immaculées ? No problems with S-lives.

Renseignements au : ...................................... »

Par contre la pub ne serait prête et affichée que quatre jours plus tard, ce qui le ramenait au matin du vingt décembre… Mieux valait tard que jamais…

Ca lui coûta beaucoup de temps, tout son après midi même, mais c'était une bonne idée. Si Heero voyait le panneau, il saurait que Duo était là, il saurait même comment le contacter.

Il était retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel et montait de toute pièce les rouages de son plan pour retrouver son frère d'arme. Il sortit son ordinateur portable et le brancha sur le réseau.

OK, il ne parlait que très peu japonais mais le publiciste lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas un problème. Ils étaient presque tous anglophones ici et il était encore assez jeune pour être un étudiant. Ca pouvait lui servir.

Son plan bien huilé, il lança la connexion internet. Son passé faisait de lui un pro des infiltrations et il allait s'en servir. Il eut une pensée pour Quatre, le petit Quatrou qui avait espéré de tout cœur que l'habitude de la guerre s'effacerait de leurs âmes… C'était raté.

Il pirata sans aucun mal la Japanise Telecom et rentra son dossier dans le système…

Duo était devenu Peter Jones, jeune étudiant Américain qui devait débuter son stage le lendemain.

/§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§\

A suivre ? ôO !!!

Oh… J'y crois pas…

YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! J'en ai fait un en plus !!!!!! *Zorca danse la gigue*

Merci pour votre patience et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite vous a plu ^__-


End file.
